A Father's Heart
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Obi-wan lost the duel on Mustafar; Padme was taken by Vader as a prisoner with Leia and Luke. Nineteen years later, Luke reaches through the Darkside and finds the good in his Father.
1. Prologue

_**A FATHER'S HEART.**_

_**Obi-wan lost the duel on Mustafar; Padme was taken by Vader as a prisoner with Leia and Luke. Nineteen years later, Luke reaches through the Darkside and finds the good in his Father. **_

_**PROLOGUE.  
**_

__Obi-wan jumped toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river. Staring down at Anakin he spread his arms wide, "It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground!"

Standing on the platform, Anakin shook his head. "You underestimate my power!"

Obi-wan shook his head, staring at Anakin pleadingly. "Don't try it."

Anakin jumped flipping over Obi-wan who made to cuts his former apprentice at the knees, Anakin blocked the blow with his lightsaber and reached out with the Force and pushed Obi-wan back. Obi-wan tumbled down the embankment and rolled to a stop near the edge of the lava, he looked up at Anakin in despair. "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness."

Anakin glared down at his former Master and friend, "I hate you!"

obi-wan shook his head, tears sliding down his cheeks. "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."

Shaking his head, Anakin turned and walked back towards the ship; disappearing from Obi-wan's view.

xxx

Anakin made his way to Padme's ship and slowed as he looked for her, she wasn't on the ground where he had left her , 3PO appeared at the door of the ship.

"Master Anakin! We have Miss Padme on board." he said, "Please, please hurry. We should leave this dreadful place."

Anakin didn't hesitate as he ran onto the ship.

x

Padme lay on a bed inside the ship, Anakin walked over and checked on her; as he stood over her, her eyes opened.

"Anakin?" her eyes widened fearfully, "stay away from me!"

Anakin looked at her sadly and didn't answer, reaching out he gently brushed her hair back as she dropped back into unconsciousness.

xxx

Padme held her two babies and silently cried, after their birth, both she and Luke and Leia were taken to a bedroom that had been modified into a large prison cell.

Part of her couldn't believe that Anakin would do this, she had hoped that he would change when he saw his children; but he had stood by and watched while Palpatine had ordered them taken to the cell.

her husband, Anakin Skywalker, was gone; Vader was all that remained.

At least for now.

She knew there was still good in him, but apparently her love alone was not enough to save him. Cuddling Luke closer as he sried, padme smiled at him. "Hush love," kissing his forehead she blinked back tears, "it's alright. One day, it will all be alright."


	2. Chapter 1 reaching Out

_**A FATHER'S HEART.**_

_**Obi-wan lost the duel on Mustafar; Padme was taken by Vader as a prisoner with Leia and Luke. Nineteen years later, Luke reaches through the Darkside and finds the good in his Father. (Suit-less Vader.)  
**_

_**CHAPTER ONE.  
**_

Luke froze as the door opened, he saw both Leia and his Mother stiffen; biting his lip, he stood and sighed, he knew what was coming.

Vader - his father - walking inside, "it is time son."

It was time, time for him to go before the Emperor and swear his allegiance to him and turn to the darkside.

"No!" Padme grasped his arm, pulling him behind her. "Don't do this!" She stared at Vader pleadingly, her eyes roving over him; trying to find some trace of the man she loved. "Ani, please_"

Luke's eyes widened as his Mother choked, "stop!" Stepping forward he swallowed, "I'll come, just leave her alone."

Padme fell to the floor, gasping for breath. "Then come, son."

"Luke, don't go." Leia begged, cowering in a corner across the room.

Taking a deep breath, Luke walked to stand with his 'father'. "It'll be ok Lei-Lei," he told her, using the name only he was allowed to call her by. Then he followed Vader out of the room.

xxx

Luke and vader stood in the elevator, traveling to the Throne Room. Vader looked at his son, "The Emperor is expecting you."

Luke closed his eyes and nodded, "I know, father.' He also knew that this was his one chance to save his father, he had felt the good that was still in him, buried deep down.

Vader cocked his head at him, "So, you have accepted the truth."

"I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father." Luke said quietly, his eyes boring into Vader's.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me."

Luke shook his head, desperately. "It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That's why you couldn't destroy me, or Leia or Mom. That's why you won't bring me to the Emperor now."

Vader looked down at his son, for a moment he seemed to ponder Luke's words, then he shook his head. "Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen."

They stood for a moment, then Luke stepped close to Vader, "don't do this Father, help us escape, come with us!"

Vader closed his eyes, "You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master."

"I will not turn...and you'll be forced to kill me."

Vader looked at his son sadly, "If that is your destiny."

Luke shook his head, he had to reach him! "Search your feelings, father. You can't do this." reaching out he grasped his Father's arm, "I can feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate!"

Vader shook his head as he looked at Luke, "It is too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now."

"Then my father is truly dead." Luke whispered, his eyes dropping to the floor.

xxx

The elevator opened and Vader and Luke entered the room alone, they walked across the floor to stand before the throne, father and son side by side beneath the gaze of the Emperor, Vader bowed to his Master.

Palpatine smiled, "Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you."

Luke folded his arms and remained silent, he stared at the hooded figure defiantly.

Palpatine cocked his head, "I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master."

"You're gravely mistaken." Luke's voice was calm, steady as he stared at Palpatine without fear. "You won't convert me, as you did my father."

The Emperor stepped down from his throne and walked forward until he stood very close to Luke, he looked into his eyes and, for the first time, Luke could perceive the evil visage within the hood. "Oh, no, my young Friend. You will find that it is you who are mistaken...about a great many things."

"it is pointless to resist, Son."

Luke took a deep breath, "I'll never turn to the dark side." his voice remained calm, "You've failed, Your Highness." glancing at his Father, he lifted his head in defiance. "I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

Palpatine's face clouded with rage, "If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed." Blinding bolts of lightning, shot from the Emperor's hands at Luke. Even in his surprise, the young Jedi tried to use the Force to deflect them. At first he was almost successful, but after a moment the bolts of energy were coming with such speed and power the Luke shrunk before them, his knees buckling as he screamed in agony.

"Young fool...only now, at the end, do you understand."

Luke writhes on the floor in unbearable pain, reaching weakly up toward where Vader stands watching. "Father... please... Help me!"

Again Vader stands, watching Luke. He looks at his master, the Emperor, then back to Luke on the floor.

Palpatine smiled, a sinister evil smile. "Now, young Skywalker...you will die." Although it would not have seemed possible, the outpouring of bolts from the Emperor's fingers actually increases in intensity, the sound of Luke's screaming echoed through the room as he writhed in pain.

Even in his agony, Luke noticed the sudden change in his father; he felt the anger and hate dissipate in an instant, between one breath and the next he felt his Father's love swell.

"No!" Vader - now Anakin - pushed outward at Palpatine, sending the Sith Lord flying. Ignoring his former Master, Anakin knelt beside his son, "Luke." His son lay shaking, moaning in pain. "Luke, get up.!" Luke struggled to rise, but could barely sit, let alone stand. "You must get up," taking his son's arm, Anakin gently pulled Luke up. the youth swayed, but remained standing as he leaned heavily on his father. "Good," supporting Luke, Anakin led him toward the elevator, "now come with me."

A moment later they were in the elevator, the doors closing. Anakin pulled Luke into a gentle hug, "I'm so sorry Luke." he held his shaking son, and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry son."

Leaning into his Father's chest, Luke looked up at him and smiled. "I was right," he whispered, "I knew there was good in you."

Anakin nodded, "part of me never stopped loving your Mother. And that same part, always loved you and Leia." While he still felt that love, even though it had been buried deep down, it had been impossible for the darkside to take him completely.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" Luke asked, slowly pushing himself away from his father.

"We have to escape," Anakin told him, "we'll leave here and join the rebellion."

xxx

Padme and Leia leaped to their feet as Luke rushed in. "We're leaving!" he cried, grasping his Mother and Sister's hands, "right now!"

Leia frowned, running with Luke as he dragged them out, "what! How?"

"I did it," he looked at his Mother and grinned. "I saved Dad, Mom. I brought him back."

Padme felt her heart swell with hope, and pride for her son. "he's..." She couldn't say it out loud, could barely think of the possibility; it had been so long, she had almost started to give up hope of Anakin ever returning.

Luke nodded sprinting down the hallway, "he saved me. Emperor Palpatine was going to kill me, and Dad saved me." it had been then, he realised, that Anakin had gone from 'father' to 'Dad'.

he started to go a corner staggered as Anakin's hand shoved him back, "not that way." His father told, him dragging him - and inadvertently Padme and Leia - back the way Luke had come.

"Why not?" Luke asked, running to keep up.

"Ah, Palpatine has every Stormtrooper waiting for us." Anakin shot Luke a grin, "I got you something." he said as he pressed a lightsaber into his son's hand, "just in case we need to fight."

Luke frowned, "where are we going?"

"The elevator," Anakin gasped, "we can take it down to the aircraft hanger."

Luke nodded and glanced at Leia, she stared at their father, a serious frown creasing her brow. "It's ok Lei-Lei, he's good now."  
They all ran into the elevator, the sound of the stormtroopers pursuit behind them was deafening.

Padme faced Anakin as the doors shut, "you're really back?"

"I couldn't let him kill our son," Anakin said softly. Pulling Padme into his arms, he fought back sobs, "I'm so sorry Padme. I never wanted any of this..."

Padme closed her eyes, "I know." Pulling back, she looked up at Anakin. "I still love you Ani," she whispered, "but I don't know if I can trust you."

Anakin nodded and bit his lip, it was fair, he deserved worse. "Then I'll just have to prove that you can trust me," he looked at Leia, "I'll prove it to both of you."

Luke grinned, "well. How about we get out of here first," he said as the elevator doors opened, revealing the line of Stormtroopers blocking the way to the ships. "because we have company."

Anakin took Padme's hand, while Luke took Leia's. Anakin pulled two blasters off his belt, he handed one to Padme and the other to Leia. Looking at Luke, Anakin took a deep breath. "Stay close to me."

Luke nodded, igniting his lightsaber, "I'll be right behind you."

They ran, Leia and Padme firing at the stormtroopers, Luke and Anakin blocking the blaster-bolts as the soldiers began to return fire. They aimed for the middle of the line, creating a small opening in the line; then they were passed them, running backwards towards the ships as the Stormtroopers continued to fire.

xxx

Luke and Leia reached the ship first, pushing his sister into the ship, Luke ran for the controls. Anakin and Padme joined him a second later as he began to take off, looking at his father, Luke grinned. "Well, we made it."

"don't get overconfident," Anakin told him as he slid into the co-pilot's seat, "we still have to get out of range of the tractor beam and gain enough speed before we can make the jump to hyperspace."

Luke nodded and then frowned, "where are we going?"

Anakin bit his lip, he hadn't thought that far ahead. Closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath; there was only one person he could think of who might help them. "Obi-wan?" He called through the Force, whispering so low, that his voice was inaudible to his Wife and Children. "Obi-wan, please, I need your help."

_"And Why should I help you?"_

__There was anger in that voice, and pain, but mostly Anakin felt his old Master's mistrust. "Because, I'm not evil anymore. I have Padme and my children with me, if we don't escape Palpatine he will kill them."

_"You've renounced the darkside?"_

Surprise, disbelief... And, hope. Anakin let out a slow breath, "yes. Luke saved me, but we don't have anywhere to go."

Obi-wan didn't answer immediately, Anakin guessed he was deciding whether or not to trust his word. _"I'll meet you on Tatooine," _Obi-wan told him, then Anakin felt the connection break off.

"Set a course to Tatooine," he told Luke, "we'll be safe there."


	3. Chapter 2 Old friends?

_**A FATHER'S HEART.**_

_**Obi-wan lost the duel on Mustafar; Padme was taken by Vader as a prisoner with Leia and Luke. Nineteen years later, Luke reaches through the Darkside and finds the good in his Father. (Suit-less Vader.)  
**_

_**CHAPTER TWO.  
**_

"So, why are we going to Tatooine?" Luke asked, glancing at his father, "and what were you doing?"

Anakin smiled, "I was talking to Obi-wan." he told Luke, "he..." Anakin sighed and closed his eyes, "... he was a friend of mine."

"Mom told us about him," Leia said quietly, she was still nervous and unsure; but she knew Anakin had changed, she could feel it.

Anakin nodded, looking to where Padme was sleeping. "Well, we're meeting Obi-wan on Tatooine." he was still surprised that he had agreed to meet him, he hoped that meant Obi-wan believed him.

Luke looked delighted, "we're really going to meet him?"

Leia groaned, "you had to get him started, didn't you?"

"What?" Anakin asked, frowning, "what did I do?"

Luke shot an annoyed look at Leia, "Like Leia said, Mom told us about him. And about how you and Obi-wan fought together," shrugging Luke grinned, "I've always wanted to meet him."

Anakin smiled, reaching out he grasped his son's shoulder. "Well, it looks like you're going to get your chance."

xxx

Obi-wan watched the ship land - if you could call it a landing - it thumped to the ground and slid for several meters, kicking up a cloud of dust. he couldn't help half smiling, _no need to guess whose flying._ Nine out of ten times, Anakin either crashed or had a rough landing, _some things never change. _And some things did, once Anakin had been his closest friend; Obi-wan had loved him, had thought of him like a brother.

The ship's ramp slowly opened, and Obi-wan tensed; he couldn't sense the darkside, but that didn't mean it wasn't there, it didn't mean that Anakin was telling the truth.

Padme walked out first, her arm draped over the shoulders of a young girl in her late teens; a young girl who looked remarkably like Padme. Then Anakin came down the ramp, a young man who looked the same age as the girl tucked under one arm, the youth leaning close to him, his head resting on Anakin's shoulder; he looked a lot like Anakin.

_He must be Luke, _Obi-wan slowly walked forward; one hand resting lightly on his lightsaber.

Padme smiled at him, "Obi-wan, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Padme." it was good to see her, alive anyway, he had been afraid that she had been killed; although part of him had hoped that she would not be harmed.

Obi-wan glanced at Anakin, he stood a few feet back, his head lowered as he looked a the ground biting his lip; Obi-wan almost wanted to laugh, _he's acting like he used to when he did something wrong as a Padawan. _Folding his arms, Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "Anakin."

Anakin took a shaky breath, "I'm sorry Obi-wan."

"You're _sorry_," Obi-wan shook his head, "you turned to the darkside, destroyed the Jedi order and the Republic, and all you can say is, you're _sorry_?"

Lifting his head, Anakin looked at his old friend. "What else can I say?" he asked, "that I never wanted it to happen? That I wish I could go back and fix everything? That I'm so ashamed and guilty and horrified at everything I've done that I feel physically sick?" Anakin shrugged, "would anything I said make a difference?"

Obi-wan stared at Anakin, _he's right, nothing he says will make this right. _Closing his eyes, Obi-wan sighed. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your children?"

Anakin held Luke closer, "this is my son, Luke Skywalker." He glanced at Leia and smiled, "and my daughter, Leia." Looking at both his children, Anakin shrugged, "Luke, Leia, meet Obi-wan Kenobi."

Luke stepped forward, "it's an honour to meet you." he said, shaking Obi-wan's hand. His Mother had told both him and Leia about Obi-wan; how he had been one of the Jedi who had helped to stop the invasion on Naboo when she had been Queen, how he had trained his father to be a Jedi, and how both he and his Father had been two of the greatest heroes to the galaxy.

Obi-wan smiled at him, the boy was hard not to like; a lot like his father. "it's a pleasure to meet you," he looked at Leia, "and you, look just like your Mother."

Leia smiled and stepped forward, "thankyou."

Obi-wan gently shook the girl's hand, "it is a pleasure to meet you and your brother." Looking at Anakin, Obi-wan folded his arms. "What do you plan on doing now?"

Anakin shrugged, "join the rebellion, defeat Palpatine and free the galaxy."

Obi-wan smiled slightly and his eyebrows raised, "it's not a very detailed plan."

"Well, planning was your strong suit Master, not mine." Anakin said with a grin, "I've got the foundations, but I thought I'd leave the details for you."

Padme and Leia grinned, Luke chuckled quietly. Frowning Obi-wan cocked his head at the boy, "how did you_?"

"Bring Dad back to the Lightside of the Force?" At Obi-wan's nod, Luke shrugged. "This morning, Palpatine wanted me to swear allegiance to him and turn to the darkside." Obi-wan's eyes widened, but Luke just shrugged again. "I refused and Palpatine tried to kill me, I've felt the good in him for years, but it wasn't until my life was in danger that he was able to break the dark side's hold on him." Looking at his father, Luke smiled. "I felt the moment he changed, and it was a moment, his anger and hate vanished in an instant."

Obi-wan stared at the boy incredulously, "you could have been killed."

"I knew dad would save me," reaching out, he clasped his father's arm, "I never doubted it for a second."

Anakin had a bad feeling, "please tell me you didn't intentionally provoke Palpatine into trying to kill you." He stared at his son in shock as he looked at the ground, "why would you_?"

"Because I knew you would save me," Luke said softly, he looked up and smiled at Anakin. "I knew you wouldn't let me be killed."

"And what if you'd been wrong?" Anakin shook his head, "don't ever do anything like that again."

Luke sighed and nodded, "ok," he said biting his lip to hold back a smile.

Anakin folded his arms, "really?"

"Really," Luke said with a shrug, " I promise, I will never save your life again."

Anakin bit back a smile, as if that would happen. "Promise?"

"Absolutely," Luke said, he struggled to keep a straight face but he couldn't hold back his laughter as his father's face split into a wide grin. He yelped as his Mother clipped him behind his ear, "what was that for?"

"Think really hard Luke," Leia said with a grin, "it's not that hard."

Luke rubbed his ear and sighed, "I saved Dad."

"And nearly killed yourself," Padme shook her head, "what if you had been wrong, or if Anakin had taken longer to change."

Luke looked down, "yeah well, I was right and dad did change in time to save me."

Obi-wan cleared his throat, "we're going to draw attention to ourselves if we stand in the open for much longer."

Anakin frowned, there was something he was missing. "why do you care if we draw attention?"

"Because I'm trying to keep a low profile," obi-wan threw back over his shoulder as he stared walking, motioning for them to follow.

Now Anakin was really confused, "why do you need to keep a low profile?"

Obi-wan turned around, "because I live here Anakin. And I would really like not to be found by Palpatine."

"You live here?" Anakin frowned, "why?"

Obi-wan breathed a soft sigh, "it was the one place I was sure you would never look for me, because I knew it' was the one place you would never want to return to."


	4. Chapter 3 The Truth Revealed

_**A FATHER'S HEART.**_

_**Obi-wan lost the duel on Mustafar; Padme was taken by Vader as a prisoner with Leia and Luke. Nineteen years later, Luke reaches through the Darkside and finds the good in his Father. (Suit-less Vader.)  
**_

_**CHAPTER THREE.  
**_

_Luke opened his eyes, only they weren't his; he felt anger and rage and hate flowing through him. he was in an office, in front of him was a tall, blad, black jedi. "You are under arrest, My Lord."_

_Then he saw his father, only he was much younger. "Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over." That voice so familiar, he was seeing through Palpatine's eyes!_

_The black jedi scowled, "You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . ." the lightsaber was pointed at his throat.  
_

_Luke felt the rage swell, "No! No! You will die!" he raised his hands, and lightning bolts shot out. Only to be blocked by the Jedi's lightsaber and Palpatine was pushed back against the window sill. he looked at Anakin desperately, "He is a traitor, Anakin."_

_The Jedi looked at his father noticing him for the first time, "He's the traitor. Stop him!" _

_Luke was confused, he didn't know how he was seeing this; or if it was even real. Palpatine looked at Anakin, "Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me."The black Jedi, cried out as he tried to block the lightning. "You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me." _

_He stared deep into Anakin's eyes, drawing on the Force __Palpatine forced himself into Anakin's mind, gently persuading him to lower his mental shields, then he began _ manipulating and controlling him; creating a 'conflict' where there was none. "I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him."

_The other Jedi shook his head, "Don't listen to him, Anakin."..._

_... Luke blinked and he was still in the office, but now his father knelt at Palpatine's feet.  
_

_"I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith." Anakin said, looking up at him; and Luke felt the last of his father's free will disappear. "Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader."_

_"Thank you. my Master."_

_Luke was horrified at what he had witnessed, what he had discovered. he felt Palpatine's lips move as his vision began to fade. "Rise, Darth Vader."..._

"Luke." Anakin shook his son's shoulder as he moaned, "Luke, wake up!"

Gasping Luke's eyes flew open and he stared at his father in shock, remembering what he had seen, what he had learned, Luke swallowed and sat up; this changed everything.

Anakin sat beside him, "are you alright?"

Nodding Luke looked around him, Leia, Obi-wan and his Mother sat staring at him; apparently he had not been a silent observer. Wiping a hand across his face, Luke licked his lips and looked at his father. "You turning to the darkside wasn't your doing."

Obi-wan frowned, "what is that supposed to mean?"

Sighing Luke took a deep breath, "i wasn't just dreaming. i saw the past, more importantly, when Dad turned." Swallowing he began to explain, it had only taken a few words about the fight between Palpatine and the Jedi -Master Windu - to make Anakin believe him, he told obi-wan and Anakin about what he had felt and what Palpatine had done. "He was controlling your mind, the conflict you felt wasn't real. What you felt was actually Palpatine trying to gain control."

Anakin blinked and stared at Luke in shock, Palpatine had been controlling him all this time? he hadn't been responsible for this turn to the darkside or his actions that had followed?

Obi-wan was just as shocked, and just as horrified; his friend had been robbed of his free will and future, it had been stolen from him.

Leia frowned "how did you see it?"

Luke cocked his head, "I was meditating. I remember wondering what had made dad turn and then I fell asleep... And I saw it, like a dream, only I knew it wasn't." Suddenly his eyes went wide, "you didn't break free from the darkside," he aid staring at his father in awe and pride. "You broke free from _Palpatine!" _

Anakin stared at his son in complete shock, he was right, he had freed himself from the most powerful Sith Lord.Then he licked his lips, "i never turned to the darkside."

obi-wan started to smile, "it makes sense. Even if you had returned to the Lightside of the force, if you had been a Sith Lord, you would still have had traces of the darkside.' It was what he had first noticed when Anakin had stepped off the ship, the lack of darkside energy.

Padme slowly stood and walked across to Anakin, her husband had never turned, he had been unable to be turned which had forced Palpatine to take over his mind. Kneeling beside him, she smiled. "I think I can trust you now."

Anakin smiled, leaning forward he brushed his lips against Padme's. his eyes closed as she kissed him back, he had missed this so much. "I love you," he whispered, his shoulders shaking as he held his wife close to his chest for the first time in nineteen long years. he was complete once more, and he was free.


	5. Chapter 4 Dagobah

_**A FATHER'S HEART.**_

_**Obi-wan lost the duel on Mustafar; Padme was taken by Vader as a prisoner with Leia and Luke. Nineteen years later, Luke reaches through the Darkside and finds the good in his Father. (Suit-less Vader.)  
**_

_I have made up my own 'Princess Leia' replacement, meet Princess Zaria Organa; 18 years old, Black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, 5'4", think body build, delicate facial features.  
_

_**CHAPTER FOUR.  
**_

Obi-wan closed his eyes, focusing he breathed deeply and called through the Force. "Master Yoda," He needed to tell the two surviving Jedi, what had been discovered; since Master Windu was with Yoda, only needed to contact one of them.

_"Alone you are not," _Yoda's voice answered almost instantly. _"With you, who is?"_

Obi-wan took a deep breath, this was going to be... Difficult. "Anakin is with me Master Yoda_"_  
_

_"Anakin?"_ Obi-wan felt Yoda's confusion. _"Allowed him to discover you, why have you?"_

Taking a deep breath, Obi-wan let it out slowly. "He never turned to the darkside," he told Yoda quickly. "Palpatine was unable to turn him, so he took control of him instead. He has been controlling him for the last nineteen years."

_"Proof of this, have you?"_

Obi-wan nodded, "his son Luke saw the past through Palpatine's eyes, he felt him force his way into Anakin's mind and take control." Licking his lips, Obi-wan continued. "There is also no trace of darkside energy around Anakin, even if he had turned back to the light_"

_"Remain, traces of the darkside would." _Obi-wan waited, knowing the old Jedi Master was probably relaying everything he said to master Windu. he was only waiting a moment, _"meet with you, we must."_

Obi-wan blinked, "where master Yoda?"

_"Come to us, you will."_

Obi-wan nodded, "I understand. We will leave soon." Breaking the communication, Obi-wan strode back to his home where Luke, Leia, Padme and Anakin were waiting.

xxx

"We have to go."

Anakin looked up, worried. "Are we in trouble?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "no. But master Yoda, and Master Windu want to meet with us to discuss the 'situation'."

Anakin choked, "Master Windu?" The last he remembered, the Jedi master had been flying out the window. "he's alive?"

Obi-wan nodded smiling, "he was lucky enough to land on an air-speeder. The driver took him to a medical center where he was treated, and Master Yoda took him off Coruscant before Palpatine found him."

Anakin couldn't believe it, he had thought master Windu was dead. "When do we leave?"

"Ah, now." Obi-wan smiled, "although, it would be pointless to fly two ships..."

Padme frowned, "it wouldn't be safe to take 'our' ship anyway." It was an Imperial shuttle, therefore able to be tracked by the Empire.

xxx

Princess Zaria Organa was led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of armored stormtroopers. Her hands were bound and she was brutally shoved when she was unable to keep up with the briskly marching troops. They stopped in a smoky hallway as Emperor Palpatine emerged from the shadows.

The sinister Dark Lord stared hard at the frail young senator, but Zaria didn't move. "Emperor Palpatine, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..."

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness." Palpatine cut her off, "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

Zaria shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..."

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor." Palpatine accused, his eyes flashing with fury. "Take her away!"

Zaria was marched away down the hallway and into the smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship.

xxx

"Do you believe Obi-wan?"

Yoda turned to face Master Windu, "deceived you think Obi-wan has been?"

Mace Windu frowned, "is it really possible that Palpatine could have been controlling Anakin for so long without anyone knowing?" he shook his head, "I don't trust him."

Yoda nodded, "deceived Obi-wan might be." he said quietly, "but if right he is about Anakin, a chance at defeating Palpatine we have."

Mace sighed and looked at Yoda, "But how do we know what the truth is?"

"See when Obi-wan arrives, we will." Yoda replied, "until then, reserve judgement we will."

xxx

Anakin shook his head as he sat in the central hold of the ship, "how could I be controlled and not know it?"

Luke shrugged, "it was very subtle." Palpatine's control had began with little more than strong persuasion, he had simply used his father's fear and anger to find a way into his mind; then he had added to that fear, creating a feeling of conflict within his father's mind.

Anakin shuddered and grimaced, "I feel violated."

"Technically you were," Leia's voice was soft, but her nervousness and apprehension were gone. She smiled at her father, "it says a lot about you, that he had to resort to taking over you mind so that you would 'join' him."

Obi-wan nodded, "he had no chance of turning you voluntarily." Looking at his former Padawan, Obi-wan smiled, "that is something you should be proud of. Not many people are so incorruptible."

Anakin looked at Luke and smiled, "if it weren't for you. I wouldn't have had the strength to break free." his son had saved him, had risked everything to do it. "I'm so proud of you."

Obi-wan frowned at the young boy, "how did you know you could reach him?"

Luke smiled and looked at Anakin, "there were a few moments when I think you actually semi-broke through Palpatine's control." Glancing at Leia he shrugged, "when I was eight, I fell when we were training and broke my arm."

Anakin blinked as he remembered, "I picked you up and held you." he whispered, his eyes widening as he realised that he had - at least on some level - managed to regain control.

Luke nodded, "you carried me to the med-bay and stayed with me while I was tended." He smiled at the memory, "then you order everyone out. You sat with me, holding my hand until I fell asleep." Looking at Obi-wan, Luke shrugged. "That was the first time I was sure I could save dad," his eyes went to his mother, "it was then that I knew you were right, and I promised myself that I would save him."

Anakin smiled and pulled his son into a hug, "thanks for not giving up on me."

"Anytime," hugging his father, Luke closed his eyes. "I love you Dad."

xxx

As the ship landed on Dagobah Anakin swallowed and bit his lip, "I don't think I can do this." For the cockpit of the ship, Master Windu and Master Yoda were clearly visible.

Obi-wan frowned at him, "why not?"

Anakin snorted, "ah. Because the last time 'I' saw Master Windu, 'I' was responsible for cutting off his hand and being electrocuted and flung out the window!"

Luke rolled his eyes, "it wasn't you."

"We didn't know that at the time," Anakin said, "and from the look on Master Windu's face, he doesn't believe it wasn't me."

x

Master Windu and Master Yoda waited, watching as first Obi-wan and Padme walked off the ship, then came the two youths in their late teens, a boy and a girl, Anakin was last. The first thing both Jedi Masters noticed, was - like Obi-wan had told them - the lack of darkside energy, there wasn't a single trace around him.

Yoda nodded, "the truth Obi-wan has told us."

Obi-wan smiled as he stopped in front of them, "Master Yoda, Master Windu." he bowed to each of them, "it's a pleasure to see you again."

Anakin slowly stepped forward, "I'm sorry Master Windu."

"As I understand," Master Windu said, looking at the younger Jedi. "you were not responsible for your actions."

Anakin nodded, "I still feel like an apology is necessary."

"Then I accept your apology."

Luke grinned at his father, "I told you it'd be alright."

Smiling tightly, Luke looked at his son. "I'm glad that I've been exonerated, but it does leave us with a troubling question," it was something that had been bothering him since he had learned the truth. "If Palpatine is powerful enough to control minds, what else is he capable of?"

The small group stood silent, each wondering what horrors awaited them.


	6. Chapter 5 Second Attempt

_**A FATHER'S HEART.**_

_**Obi-wan lost the duel on Mustafar; Padme was taken by Vader as a prisoner with Leia and Luke. Nineteen years later, Luke reaches through the Darkside and finds the good in his Father. (Suit-less Vader.)  
**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE.  
**_

Palpatine seethed with furious rage, he had had 'Vader' under his complete control, then he had felt Anakin rise up to protect his son; his control had been obliterated in an instant, nineteen years of slowly strengthened control, broken by a father's _love_. Snarling Palpatine shook his head, he was not going to give up, he would have Anakin back under his control.

Reaching out with the Force, he focused on Anakin's Force Signature; pushing through the Jedi's still weakened mental shields, he began once more to take control.

xxx

Anakin groaned in his sleep; his breath quickened and his eyes roved beneath his eyelids and he thrashed wildly as he began to dream.

_His lightsaber slashed deep into Luke's body as he struck, Obi-wan was next his lightsaber stabbed deep into his throat, then Leia stabbed through the chest. He tripped nearly falling, looking down he saw Padme's body cut to ribbons at his feet..._

_He was laughing, Padme sat before him on a grassy plain in Naboo, her face gleamed with joy and love as she stared at him. As he watched, her face contorted with pain and she cried out, looking down at the flame red lightsaber buried in her chest.  
_

x

Luke woke with a start, a feeling of great unease growing within him. Breathing heavily, he sat up, unsure what had woken him. He heard a low, pained moan come from his father, glancing over, he frowned and stood; Anakin was thrashing, moaning and sobbing quietly.

Kneeling beside him, Luke shook his shoulder. "Dad?" he received no response, he shook his father's shoulder again, then he gasped as an image flashed in his mind, he saw - and sensed - Palpatine trying to regain his control over his father, saw the 'dreams' he was crating in Anakin's mind. "Dad, wake up!" He had to wake him up, had to break Palpatine's hold.

xxx

Palpatine frowned as he felt another presence in Anakin's mind, then he scowled; it was his son, trying to ruin his plan, again. Shaking his head, Palpatine snarled. he was not going to let his plan be foiled by the likes of him! He would not fail!

He felt the boy's desperation and fear, then Palpatine smiled, while Luke was connected with his father's mind he could force him out of his father's mind; then Anakin would be his once more.

xxx

Luke's eyes widened as he saw the images in his mind, only he knew that it was in his father's mind; Pain erupted in his skull, gasping Luke shuddered as he watched the scenes unfold.

_... Blood coated his father's hands as he strode towards him, his eyes twisted and yellow, his red lightsaber raised. then he felt pain shoot through him as the lightsaber penetrated his stomach, thrust right through his body..._

Luke cried out, awakening the others and alerting them to the danger; but he couldn't explain, the pain in his skull was intense like fire, panting he bit his lip and silently called to his father. _Dad, wake up! _He cried out again as he felt Palpatine pushing, at the edges of his mind; trying to force him for Anakin's mind. Gritting his teeth, Luke closed his eyes. _Dad, please... Dad, WAKE UP!_

"Luke, what's happening?" Padme scrabbled across the floor, "Luke?"

panting Luke shook his head, "Palpatine..." he only managed that one word, even that was a struggle; if he didn't wake his father soon, Palpatine would take control of them both. Luke screamed, sobbing now as the pain increased. "Dad..." He sobbed, "help m-me..."

x

_Blood coated his __hands as he strode towards Luke, __his red lightsaber raised, then he was stabbing, bellowing in rage __as the lightsaber penetrated his son's stomach, thrusting right through his body..._

_Luke screamed in pain, and he heard him cry out pleading  
_

_"Dad... Help m-me...!"  
_

Anakin surged awake, drenched in sweat, and gaped in horror; Luke sobbed, clutching his head in his hands. Sitting up, Anakin took his son's hands. "Luke?"

Luke gasped and shuddered, then he slowly took a deep breath as he felt Palpatine's presence fade. Looking up he blinked, looking into his father's concerned eyes. "Well it's about time."

"What happened?" Anakin reached out and drew Luke into his arms, "you're shaking."

Luke shuddered and closed his eyes, "it was Palpatine, he was trying to take control of you again." Sniffing, Luke looked at his Mom and Leia. "I'm ok now," his head still hurt, but the pain was fading.

Anakin held Luke close, "I'm sorry."

Luke shook his head, "none of this is your fault." Pulling away from his father's hold, he stared into his eyes. "You're not to blame for anything that Palpatine have nothing to be sorry for."

Leia shook her head, "so what, it's not bad enough that Palpatine took Dad over once, now he has to invade his dreams too?"

Luke frowned, it didn't really make sense... Unless...

... Unless Palpatine was only able to make the connection while his father was asleep, Luke looked at Anakin, "he has to do it when you're asleep. Now that you know what he's doing, he can't get through when you're awake."

Padme snorted, "well that's just_"

"Creepy," Leia broke in, "really, really creepy."

Anakin frowned and shook his head, "so what are we going to do?" he asked, "because short of, 'never sleeping again', which is impossible, I don't see how I can stop Palpatine from entering my mind."

Obi-wan shook his head, "I think we should try something else before we resort to anything that drastic."

Anakin folded his arms, "and what, did you have in mind?"

"Well you could start by strengthening you mental shields," Obi-wan replied, "I don't about you, but I think that might help."

Luke frowned, "you think it's really going to be that easy?"

"You would be surprised how many problems have the most simple solutions," Obi-wan said with a small smile. "Although I could be wrong," chuckling he glanced at Anakin, "perhaps your melodramatic plan will work," he snorted and shook his head, "but since your plans never seem to work out, I rather doubt it."

Anakin looked affronted, "when have my plans ever 'not' worked?"

Obi-wan just threw back his head and laughed.


	7. Chapter 6 Alderaan Part One

_**A FATHER'S HEART.**_

_**Obi-wan lost the duel on Mustafar; Padme was taken by Vader as a prisoner with Leia and Luke. Nineteen years later, Luke reaches through the Darkside and finds the good in his Father. (Suit-less Vader.)  
**_

_**CHAPTER SIX.  
**_

_A beautiful young girl __stood in front of an astro droid; surreal and out of place, __dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke, she finished adjusting_  
_ something on the droid's computer face__._

_x  
_

_Palpatine stood amid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. _

_An Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord. "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."  
_

x

_An Imperial Officer approached Palpatine and the __Commander, he stopped and snap to attention._ _"Emperor Palpatine, the battle station plans are not aboard_  
_ this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was __jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard._"

_ Palpatine turned to the Commander._ _She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a __detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander.__There will be no one to stop us this time._

_ The Commander nodded, "Yes, sir._"

xx

_Two stormtroopers entered the control room with Princess Zaria, her hands were bound. "Governor Tarkin, I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on_  
_ board."_

_ Tarkin smiled at her, "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!"_

_ "I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!" _

_ "Princess Zaria, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational." Tarkin folded his arms, "No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."_

_ Zaria shook her head, "The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."_

_ "Not after we demonstrate the power of this station." Tarkin replied, "In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power... on your home planet of Alderaan."_

_ Zaria's eyes went wide, "No! Alderaan is peaceful." She looked at Tarkin pleadingly, "We have no weapons. You can't possibly..."_

_ "You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" Tarkin waved menacingly toward Leia. "I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where_  
_ is the Rebel base?"_

_ Zaria overheard an intercom voice announcing the approach to Alderaan. "Dantooine," she whispered softly, lowering her head. "They're on Dantooine."_

_ Tarkin smiled facing Palpatine, "There. You see your Highness, she can be reasonable." _

_Palpatine nodded and smiled, "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."_

_ Zaria stared at Tarkin and Palpatine in horror, "What?"_

_ Tarkin chuckled, "You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough._

_ "No!" Zaria watched in horror as The small planet of Alderaan is blown into space dust._

Luke gasped, blinking out of his meditation. Breathing heavily he shook his head, horrified by what he had seen; then he stood and ran back towards the ship, they needed to leave, right now!

xxx

Two stormtroopers opened the electronic cell door, and allowed several Imperial guards to enter. Princess Zaria's face was filled with defiance, which slowly gave way to fear as the giant black torture robot entered, followed by Emperor Palpatine.

Palpatine stood in front of the Princess and folded his arms, "and, now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base."

The torture robot gave off a steady beeping sound as it approached Princess Zaria and extended one of its mechanical arms bearing a large hypodermic needle. The door slid shut and the long cell block hallway appeared peaceful; the muffled screams of the Rebel princess were barely heard.

xxx

Padme, Anakin, Obi-wan, Leia, Yoda and mace Windu stared at Luke in shock; horror filled their faces at what he had described, Luke himself stood, still visibly shaken by what he had seen. 'We have to go, now!"

"But to where?" Yoda frowned, "if save Alderaan we do, loose the plans to destroy the Death Star we will."

Luke closed his eyes, "and if we go to Tatooine to get the plans, Alderaan will be destroyed." it was an impossible choice, and one they had to make.

Leia cocked her head, "couldn't we warn someone on Alderaan and get the planet evacuated before Palpatine arrived?"

"But who could we contact?" Luke asked, "and who would believe us?"

Obi-wan blinked, then he smiled. "I know who to contact," Senator Bail Organa, he was a friend to both him and Padme.

Yoda nodded, "then make contact, you should."

x

Bail Organa stared at Obi-wan in shock, "you have to be joking." An evacuation of that scale would take too long!

_"If you don't get the people off Alderaan they will be destroyed," _Obi-wan shook his head and the hologram flickered, _"we can't make it in time to stop Palpatine."_

Bail groaned, "I know, but..." Sighing he shook his head, "there's no way you can get here?"

_"Not in time to stop Alderaan's destruction," _Bail's eyes widened at Padme's appearance. Her hologram smiled, _"it's good to see you Bail."_

Staring in stunned shock, bail licked his lips. "How are you..." he shook his head, "you're alive." he's been so sure Padme was dead, no one had heard anything about her since Palpatine's rise as Emperor.

Padme smiled, _"I was Palpatine's prisoner, Anakin helped us escape."_

Now that Bail did not believe, "Vader helped you escape Palpatine?"

_"Palpatine was controlling his mind," _Obi-wan told him, _"Anakin broke free and_ _Helped Padme and her children escape."_

Bail blinked, then he shook his head. "We really don't have time for catching up right now, do we?"

_"Ah, not really no." _Obi-wan smiled, _"And you have your work cut out for you."_

As the hologram faded, Bail sighed. Oh yes, he certainly had his work cut out for him; he had to organise a full scale evacuation of an entire planet, without drawing attention to where ever he sent the people, all before Emperor Palpatine came to destroy the planet.

x

"Alright, there's that settled."

Luke sighed and rubbed his temples, "good." he could still feel the terror and fear of half a million people, before they were suddenly and shockingly destroyed. At least the wouldn't happen. "We're going to Tatooine then." With any luck they would beat the Imperials to the droids and be away without drawing attention to themselves.

"We should be going," Mace Windu stood, "if we're going to have any chance at recovering the plans."

Anakin shook his head, "with all due respect, I think you and Master Yoda should stay here."

Obi-wan frowned, "why?" The more help they had, the better chance they had at success.

"Because after we've got the droids, we're going to save Princess Zaria." Luke said, "Palpatine is on the Death Star_"

"All the more reason for master Windu and Master Yoda to come Luke," Leia said quietly, "we need all the help we can get if we're going against Palpatine."

Anakin shook his head, "we need a second line of defense if we fail." he said, "there must be someone left to defeat him."

Yoda nodded, "remain here, Mace and I will." He said, "go now, you must, or too late you will be."

x

Luke sighed and closed his eyes, "we need to hurry."

"We're going as fast as we can Luke," Anakin told him as he started the ship, he looked at his son and smiled. "We'll make it Luke," he told him; staring into his son's eyes he reached out and clasped Luke's shoulder. "We'll make it."


	8. Chapter 7 Alderaan Part Two

_**A FATHER'S HEART.**_

_**Obi-wan lost the duel on Mustafar; Padme was taken by Vader as a prisoner with Leia and Luke. Nineteen years later, Luke reaches through the Darkside and finds the good in his Father. (Suit-less Vader.)  
**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN.  
**_

Luke cursed as the ship shuddered under heavy fire, "we're hit!" They had recovered R2 and 3PO, but had run into the Imperial Stormtroopers before they could take off, now they were crashing.

Anakin bit his lip, smoke plumed from the starboard side of the ship, Anakin grappled with the controls the swore. "We're out of control, this is gonna be rough!"

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, "have you ever actually managed to land a ship that you've flown without crashing?"

"That's not fair Master," Anakin said as he tried futilely to regain some control of the downward spiraling ship, "it's not like this is my fault."

Obi-wan smiled, bracing himself and the ground rose up to meet them.

The ship plowed into the ground, Luke was flung into the side of the ship, his head striking the metal hard. Padme and Leia had strapped themselves into the seats in the central hold, and were only a jostled a little.

Anakin leaped from the pilot's seat and knelt beside Luke, "are you alright?"

wincing Luke nodded, "yeah." he stood and rubbed his head, "ow."

Obi-wan chuckled and shook his head, "you have turned surviving a crash into an art form Anakin."

"Well at least we survived."

Luke nodded and then groaned, "how are we going to get off Tatooine now?" The ship was a smoking wreck.

Leia and Padme emerged from the central hold, followed by R2 and 3PO. "Right now, we need to loose the Imperials. we'll figure out how to get a ship off here later."

x

Padme, Luke, Obi-wan, Leia and Anakin stopped in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, are parked outside the bar.

Luke frowned at Obi-wan, "Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?

Obi-wan smiled and shrugged, "Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little... rough." Glancing at them he frowned, "it might not be a good idea for us all to go."

Anakin nodded, "it would be best if I stayed out of sight." As Darth Vader, he had been a very prominent figure - getting a pilot to take him anywhere would be... difficult to say the least."

Cocking her head, Leia shrugged, "so who's going with you?"

"I would suggest Luke," obi-wan smiled at him, "out of everyone here, you're the least threatening."

"I'm threatening?" Leia asked, looking affronted and confused.

Chuckling, Obi-wan shook his head. "No, but you are rather argumentative."

Luke shrugged, "ok. So how exactly are we going to find a pilot crazy enough to take us to a planet that's going to be blown up, so we can rescue a Princess from the weapon that destroyed the planet?"

"And one who'll actually let me on board their ship," Anakin added.

Obi-wan sighed, "I'm sure we'll find someone."

xx

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon." The star pilot was tough and roguish, looking about thirty years old. "Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

Obi-wan nodded, "Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship."

"Fast ship?" Han looked at them and shook his head, "You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

Shrugging, Obi-wan frowned. "Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Han boasted, while Obi-wan didn't react to his attempt to impress them with obvious misinformation. "I've outrun Imperial starships," Han continued, "not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man." he shrugged, and folded his arms. "What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers." Obi-wan said, glancing at Luke. "Myself, the boy, his family, two droids, and no questions asked."

Han's eyebrows rose, "What is it? Some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Obi-wan comented dryly.

"Well, that's the trick, isn't it?" han said, lloking smug, "and it's going to cost you something extra... Ten thousand in advance." Luke spluttered, "ten thousand?" he looked at Han incredulopusly, "we could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's going to fly it, kid?" Han asked, snorting, "You?"

"You bet I could." Luke snapped, "I'm not such a bad pilot myself!" he looked at Obi-wan, starting to rise, "We don't have  
to sit here and listen_"

Placing a hand on Luke's shoulder, he shook his head. "We haven't that much with us." He told Han, "But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen, huh." Han frowned, pondering it for a few moments, then he nodded. "Okay. You guys got yourself a ship." He told Obi-wan, "We'll leave as soon as you're  
ready. Docking bay Ninety-four."

xxx

"Well, we have a ship."

Anakin chuckled, "at lest until they see me." He was the problem, no one in there right mind was going to just let him on their ship.

Shaking his head, obi-wan sighed. "if you keep your face covered, we should be fine."

"Yeah,' Luke said with a small sigh, "until we board the Death Star. then we'll be lucky if we don't get ourselves killed."


End file.
